1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for preparing baked pieces having a perforated top layer.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,359 (Thulin) discloses a process of forming a continuous flat dough piece subdivided to define individual product pieces and having perforations of substantial size formed in the product pieces. A continuous flat dough sheet, transporting the dough piece on a belt of a material to which the dough will adhere in response to pressure. Cutting elements are moved through the dough to subdivide the sheet to define individual product pieces, simultaneously cut out sections of dough and press the cut out sections to the belt with sufficient force to cause adhesion thereto. The dough piece is separated from the belt without disturbing the cut out sections thus providing perforations in the flat dough piece. The cut out sections are then removed from the belt. Each dough section cut out of the product pieces is cut out by a tubular cutting element having an inner and outer wall, a cutting edge defined by the junction of the outer wall and an inclined surface that extends inwardly and upwardly from the cutting edge into the inner wall. The inclined surface of the cutting edge forces the dough downwardly and inwardly to cause the dough section to adhere to the conveyor.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 247,071 (Neidenberg et al.) discloses a flat cracker having rounded or eliptical holes therein and semicircular holes in the edges thereof.